Unexpected
by MaddieRae86
Summary: A story between Seth MacFarlane and an OC. One girls plan for her cousin and her celebrity crush may change her life for the better, or maybe for the worse. Rated M for some language and sexual content in later chapters. Some chapters will be really short, but I will update often so I hope that makes up for it! Reviews would be lovely! xo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was seated on the couch and was wiping the tears from my face, trying to prevent my mascara from running. It turns out I failed because as I pulled my hands away, I saw black streaks staining my fingers. I was crying because I was laughing. I always got like this when I watched Family Guy. It was one of my favourite shows. It was extremely dark and it pushed the envelope way too far, which was in direct correlation to my own sense of humour. After I calmed down, I was able to finish the show in a somewhat more relaxed fashion. Meaning I wasn't suffering from a bursting lung.

However, I was a little more interested in the show than most people because I am extremely attracted to Seth MacFarlane, the shows creator. I thought about him as I turned off the TV and walked to my room. To me that man is perfect. He's handsome, funny, has the same sense of humour as I do and most importantly his voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I have a thing for deep, husky voices so when I heard his I nearly jizzed myself.

As I pondered him and his perfectness I began to think about how close I actually am to him. My uncle works for Family Guy and American Dad as one of the writers. I live with his family and have so since mine moved back to Canada. I stayed so I could finish my schooling. I study at the University of Los Angeles as a film major. I hope to become a great movie director one day. Anyways, my family moved back to Canada when I was 17. That was 4 years ago. So 21 years old and living at my aunt and uncles house with my two cousins.

Anyway, again, my uncle is Seth's best writer and he comes over often for dinner to discuss new ideas for the shows and just to visit. He knew the whole family very well. Everyone except for me. See I have this lingering fear of meeting my celebrity crushes, afraid that I'll make a fool of myself. So I try my hardest to stay away when he's over by occupying myself with cleaning my room while playing music. That way I can't tempt myself hearing the fun.

This particular evening, Seth was due to come over at 5. It was currently 4:45 and my cousin Amanda was trying hard to get me to join tonight's party. 'You've had a crush on him since you were 16. I don't see why you don't just come down and at least say hi to him.' She started.

I began tugging dirty clothes off of my vanity into a basket, purposely not looking at her. 'I don't know either. I mean I want to, it's just I'm terrified of him even knowing that I'm here. It terrifies me even more that I'm just a hallway away from him.' She smiled at me when she saw a pink blush creep into my cheeks. 'You really are too cute. I know you care about him and you haven't even met him.'I didn't answer right away because to hide my blush I squirmed under my bed to clear out the mess. I came out, brushed off the dust bunnies and replied.

'I really do. It sounds silly but-' At that moment I heard the doorbell ring. I whipped around to stare at the front door which was clearly visible from my room and I could see his tall silhouette through the stained glass door. I thought I was going to throw up my heart it lurched so hard. Snapping myself out of my panic I rushed towards Amanda and shooed her out. She turned to protest but I silently pleaded with her to go. She understood and turned to answer the door. I stared after her and just as she opened the door I shut mine.

I leaned my back against the cool wood and sighed. I wish I wasn't such a wuss. I shrugged and walked over to my player, started my music and resumed collecting dirty laundry, completely blocking out the thought of Seth MacFarlane standing right outside my bedroom.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated! xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Amanda's POV**

As the family, minus one, and Seth sat down for dinner Amanda couldn't stop thinking about her little cousin.

A part of her wanted to respect her wishes and not meddle with her crush, but another part wanted to take both her and him and put them in a room together and see what happened. Amanda sat in silence picking lazily at her broccoli when she was interrupted from her thoughts.

'Amanda?' she heard Seth's voice ask. Amanda looked up with a look of confusion on her face, temporarily forgetting where she was. 'Wuh?' was her brilliant reply. A perfect white smile flashed her way before Seth repeated his question. 'I said what do you think about the concept of bringing back "The Bird Is The Word" song?'

Forgetting her cousin for a brief moment, a huge grin spread out on her face. 'Aw yes! I always die when I hear that! It would be so awesome to have it come back.' His response was one of approval.

The conversation shifted to a new writing technique Seth wanted her dad to try so she quickly turned her focus back to her lonely cousin. She was fighting herself internally trying to come up with a way to help her. Suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly how she would bring these two together.

A mischievous grin slowly hatched on her face. Amanda decided not to bring up the idea in front of the whole table so as to save her cousin the embarrassment. Her moment of opportunity would arise after everyone had finished eating and it was time for dessert. She looked in the direction of her cousins room and smiled. That girl had no idea what was about to come her way.

* * *

So, not sure how I did on the whole dialogue thing. Reviews would be awesome! xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I groaned in frustration while trying to find a decent song to play while cleaning. It had already been an hour since he arrived and I only had finished about half of my room.

I was quickly becoming more and more agitated so I just settled for Bohemian Rhapsody. That song always put me in a good mood. It was my favourite. I see Freddie Mercury as an absolute genius. That's the problem with music today: most of it sucks. I'll admit there's some new songs that I enjoy, but 99.99% of it I replace with oldies 70's/80's music.

As my favourite part came closer I began to get more into the song, air guitar and everything. There comes a point when I'm cleaning where I begin to get a little crazy. I was jamming out through the last 2 minutes of the song and when it faded, I began to laugh. I've always been self-conscious about my laugh. To me it sounded annoying and awkward. But at that moment I didn't care. I kept giggling as I finally picked up the last few socks and placed them into the basket.

I was smiling to myself as Some Nights by Fun came on. I swayed in time with the music and was singing along when three hard knocks on my door snapped me out of my little world. My smile collapsed and was replaced by a look of shock and terror.

My heart started to beat faster and my palms got a bit sweaty. I stared at the door until another knock snapped me out of my trance. I slowly walked toward it, shakily placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it open.

* * *

I'm really sorry about the short chapters! But I will update often for you guys! Review review review! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As the door opened to reveal the person behind it I gave a small shriek and almost slammed it shut again. I guess I couldn't really be mad at her though. It wasn't her fault I thought she was Seth.

Amanda smirked at me and I knew instantly that she knew that I thought she was him. I closed my eyes and sighed. 'Is there something I can help you with or would you like to scare the shit out of me again?' I started.

She giggled. 'No, mom just wanted me to ask if you were going to come and join us for dessert. I know you won't, she just wouldn't leave me alone until I asked.' I was almost tempted to go but then I remembered what that would involve: extremely awkward introductions, and an even more awkward time sitting at that table stiff as a board. 'Nah I'll just grab a plate later on. Tell her thanks though.'

I was a little surprised to see that she didn't have the usual look of disappointment mixed with understanding on her face and I began to wonder if she was up to something. That was quickly forgotten when I heard footsteps coming in our direction.

I hurriedly got Amanda to go back to the dining room and shut the door before I could see who it was. "I seriously need to get a hold of myself one of these days." I thought to myself with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

As her cousin shut her door Amanda couldn't help but smile. Everything was going perfectly to plan. It was guaranteed that her cousin wouldn't be coming out of her room until Seth left, so she decided to begin phase two of her plan.

She went down the hallway and noticed the bathroom door closed. She hoped it wasn't Seth in there and kept walking to the dining room. Relief came to her as she saw everyone but her mother sitting at the table and decided that her plan would work just as well without her present.

'Would anyone like some dessert?' She got a positively unanimous answer. With a huge smile on her face she had to keep herself from bounding into the kitchen. She got out the thick chocolate cake, strawberries and a cutting knife and very weakly put a cut in the cake to make it look like she tried.

'Seth, can you come in here a minute?' The answer she got was not one she expected. 'I can come honey I'm closer.' Her father replied. 'NO.' She almost shouted. 'Uhh, it-it needs to be Seth.'

She grimaced and could almost see the looks of confusion on the faces of the people in the other room but didn't care. If this was going to work she was probably going to have to make herself look like a fool at least once. A moment passed but sure enough she saw Seth walk into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. 'Someone too obsessed with me that she can't bear to be in a different room for three minutes?' He quipped.

'Oh of course. The distance of a thin wall between us was just too much for my little heart to take.' Amanda replied rolling her eyes. He laughed as she handed him the knife. As he was cutting she noticed the muscles in his arms and how attractive they were. No wonder her cousin wanted him.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts, returning to the determination of wanting her plan to work. 'So, uh, I have a little favour to ask.' She began. 'Oh?' He replied, not looking up from the cake. She took that as a signal to continue. 'Yeah. You know that my cousin always stays cooped up in her room whenever you're here?' 'Mhmm.' 'Well it's not because she doesn't like you. Actually it's the complete opposite.'

At this he stopped cutting and looked up at her. 'Oh really? What would you like me to do?' Amanda smiled loving how her plan was coming together. 'You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but if you could go to her room, knock on her door and maybe like, I dunno talk to her. She really does like you.' He smiled and she had to try hard not to grin back. She knew she had got him and was excited. 'You can relax I'm going to do it. I know you're dying to jump around in triumph.' He said sarcastically. Amanda bitterly laughed back before a shit-eating grin spread across her face.

She could hardly wait for her cousins reaction. Little did Seth know, this plan wasn't just for her cousin. He was going to be just as surprised as she.

* * *

Finally, a longer chapter, although not extremely long. Please let me know how I'm doing so far! xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Seth's POV**

As he and Amanda walked back into the room with five plates balanced between them, he couldn't stop thinking about the young woman just down the hall. He had always been curious as to what she was like and what she looked like, but it never crossed his mind to actually go and find out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a snort and a giggle from Amanda's sister Kate who had Amanda's mouth pressed to her ear. He knew they had always been close and he had a feeling he knew what they were talking about. He looked back and forth between them and raised an eyebrow which caused both girls to start laughing uncontrollably.

Seeing the two sisters excited for their cousin he couldn't help but smile back and push another forkful of cake into his mouth. At about 7:45 he and Amanda exchanged glances and stiffly nodded. He rose from his chair.

'Well I think I'm going to make a quick stop to the ol' shitter before I head out.' With that he turned and started to walk towards the bathroom, followed by a groan from Amanda.

He walked past the washroom and took a hallway that rounded back into the kitchen. He silently shoveled a piece of cake and a few strawberries onto a plate with a leftover fork and retraced his steps back towards his destination. He smiled as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

I looked up at my now silent player to read the time: 7:41. I tiredly smiled to myself knowing that it wouldn't be long before Seth left for another night. He usually left around 8 o'clockish.

Since I finished my room about a half hour ago, I was laying on my bed looking through an old photo album my friends made me for my 16th birthday. It was filled with group pictures, band trips and celebrity crushes. I came across a page dedicated to Seth and sighed. This man was everything I could ever wish for and he was just a hallway away. And yet I avoid meeting him afraid of fucking it up.

I let my head collapse down on top of the album and just listened to my heartbeat in my ears, wondering if his heart was in sync with mine. 3 solid knocks on my door dragged me back to reality and I jumped.

At first I was confused, but then realized it must be Amanda bringing me my plate of food. I jumped up excited from the bed and looked at the clock once more. 7:47. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I thought about it.

I danced over to my door like a goof, opened it and said 'You have no idea how perfe-' I let my voice fade as my jaw slammed against the floor.

* * *

Alright, so a little shyness in my main character, but we'll just have to see where this goes! xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After I realized who it was, I thought I was literally going to have a heart attack. I was not expecting to see Seth standing outside my door with chocolate cake and strawberries.

I think when he saw my reaction he smiled. God when he smiled I didn't think my knees could handle it. That crooked smile was just so perfect. I used all my willpower not to jump him right there.

I realized that I was standing there in silence with my mouth open like an idiot, so I closed it and swallowed hard. 'Hi' I whispered. I had been staring at his chest to avoid eye contact and to keep my blushing under control, which actually provoked my imagination and made the situation worse.

I sheepishly looked into his eyes. His deep brown eyes were staring back into my green ones and almost left me breathless. 'Uhh- why uh would you like to come in?' I stuttered. Oh my god did I seriously just ask that? "Would you like to come in?" My room?" I cursed to myself. Sometimes I wish I was a smooth talker.

His smile widened at my awkwardness and I moved to the side to let him pass. As he walked by me his cologne washed over me like Niagara Falls. It was a sweet, musky scent and it tickled my senses. I smiled and swallowed a giggle. I turned and leaned against my wall while I watched him look around my room.

He paused on my wall completely dedicated to film directors like Tim Burton, Martin Scorsese etc. That wall was completely covered in posters and signed pictures and little trinkets I had collected. I think that's the wall I'm most proud of. Adjacent to that wall was a much simpler wall. It had two shelves: one small and one big. The small one housed my first pair of ballet slippers and a statuette of a pointe shoe. The larger one held my beautiful Harry Potter books. It was convenient because the shelf had seven sections, which was perfect for keeping each book.

I snapped myself out of my daydream about my room and noticed Seth was going through the photo album on my bed. Panic struck through my body and I took one step forward. 'No!' I choked out. He was looking at the one page that would destroy everything. This page was loaded with him and things my friends wrote. They said things like how much I loved him and embarrassing stuff like that. Needless to say this was mortifying for me.

He looked up and smiled but there was also a dark smirk that lingered. The blush that flooded my cheeks was inevitable and there was no stopping it. I reached up to scratch my head awkwardly as I heard him chuckle. 'So what I heard from your cousin was true then.' I froze and felt my eyes widen.

She did this? She was seriously going to pay for this. 'I-I guess so.' I replied. I smiled huge after I came to terms with my situation. I could feel his eyes burning into me and I looked up. 'Would you like some cake?' He asked sweetly. I nodded and crawled my way onto my bed and gingerly took the plate from him as he sat down.

* * *

Ahhh, I already love this story. I hope you guys do to. Please review and let me know! xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Seth's POV**

She seemed cautious about taking the plate of cake from him, like she was trying not to touch him. Seth chuckled softly before responding to her action. 'You know you won't burst into flame if you touch me.' He started as she cut away her first piece.

'And judging from your photo album my fingers have been your second favourite feature of mine.' She froze in mid-bite and angled her gaze to his face which was giving away that he was completely loving this with a dirty smirk. She swallowed hard, set down the plate and stared at her hands, blushing furiously. Even though he appeared very confident and comfortable, he was just as nervous as she was.

She was very beautiful. She had medium length shiny blonde hair, piercing green eyes and dark pink lips with a little pout. All he could do while she stared into her lap was stare at her. She had only spoken a few partial sentences and he was already craving more. She had a soft, melodic voice that sang to him. She looked up and smiled a sweet smile and opened her mouth to say something but closed it before anything came out.

He decided that he should go before he did anything he would regret. He was beginning to feel for this girl and he barely knew her. 'Well I think I'll head off now, I have to work early tomorrow. But I hope I'll get to see you again. I like you.'

Her eyes lit up at his statement and he smiled that smile that she secretly loved. He placed his hands on either side of her head and gave her a small peck on the forehead, said goodbye and turned out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Amanda's POV**

Amanda was sitting as patiently as she could at the dining room table. This proved to be an extremely difficult task, however, when curiosity was slowly taking over her mind frame.

They had been in there for a good 20 minutes. Surely things must be going well. She heard the doorknob turn and she bolted out of her chair like she had been struck by lightning. She walked around the table and met up with Seth as he turned the corner. 'So, how'd it go in there?' He smiled. 'She almost had a heart attack when she saw it was me.'

His smile faltered and he nervously ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. 'What's wrong?' Amanda asked. 'I don't know. I didn't expect that. She's... I don't even know how to explain it.' He was avoiding eye contact with her. Suddenly he turned on his heel and left the house.

Amanda smiled. 'I am a genius.' Her plan was going so perfectly. She turned and headed for her bedroom. It was a long night and longer days were to come her, and her cousins way.

* * *

I'm really curious about what you guys think of the story so far. It just takes a second to review! xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up blinded by a crack in my curtains and silently scolded my cat Bernard. He was always pawing at those damn curtains. Mind you it's better than the Mexican blanket he used to tear from the window every night. I smiled remembering the grotesque multicolored blanket with tassels.

As I sat up and stretched I recalled the events that played out the previous night. I remembered how Seth came into my room with a plate of chocolate cake perched on his beautiful hand. I smiled and bit my lip when his comment about his hands being a favourite feature of mine came back to me.

But what stuck out to me the most was the contact his lips made with my forehead. My breath hitched a little just thinking about it. I groaned loudly and fell back onto my pillow, frustrated at how much of an affect he had on me. I decided it wouldn't be a great idea to spend all day in bed daydreaming, and seeing how it was already 11:30 I reluctantly trudged out of bed and got dressed. Running my tongue over my teeth I concluded a thorough brushing was in order.

As I walked down the hall toward the bathroom, I heard Kate and Amanda talking behind Kate's closed bedroom door. I soundlessly pressed my ear against the cool wood and listened. '...and I know he likes her, I just have to convince him to make his move.' 'I know, but what if she is too scared to accept his move and nothing comes of it?' 'I will make sure she goes for it if it's the last thing I do.'

After hearing this statement, my heart fluttered. I also heard the squeak of Kate's bed, and knowing someone was getting off it I launched myself off her door and into the bathroom, shutting the door before anyone could see I was eavesdropping.

* * *

This story will definitely start to pick up within a couple chapters. Thank you all for reading! xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It had been about a week since the first night I had been properly introduced to Seth. Since then we hadn't heard from him. It wasn't until the eighth day after that we communicated again. My aunt, uncle and two cousins had all decided to go out for a celebratory dinner with Seth to commemorate Family Guy's 100th episode.

I desperately wanted to go but I had a cartoon short to finish editing for class the next day, so I regrettably had to stay at home. After they left I wasted no time in getting into my favourite comfy clothes - which consisted of a pair of leggings, my oversized Harry Potter sweatshirt and of course my Stewie slippers.

I perched myself into my corner of the sofa and settled my laptop on my lap with a bowl of munchies to keep me company, fully prepared to stay up disgustingly late finishing my project.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

When the quartet left the house, leaving behind their niece and cousin, only Kate and Amanda knew the outcome of the night. So it was to be expected that the duo departed the home with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

Amanda checked her phone: 5:26. She asked Seth to stop by the house around 6 o'clock. Truth be told, there was no celebratory dinner and Seth was not joining them. He was already unknowingly arranged with a prior engagement. As she said earlier: she would bring these two together if it was the last thing she did.

Amanda's phone buzzed with a new message as she was about to pull open the door. _What time did you want me to be at the house?_ It read. She replied and got in the car before her dad drove off without her.

As the car pulled out of the drive, she watched her cousin through the window smiling at her obliviousness to the surprise she was about to receive.

* * *

I'm excited for all of you to read what's coming up! Reviews would be appreciated! xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Seth's POV**

As Seth pulled into his writers drive, he knew exactly what was going on. He noticed the family's missing Mercedes and knew Amanda was behind this whole evening. It was a ploy to get him and her younger cousin together.

Although he really couldn't complain, she was stunning and he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. He silently pledged to thank her for this as he climbed the two steps to the front door and rang the bell. His heart began to beat a little faster when he heard her delicate footsteps come down the hall towards the door.

A moment later the door swung open to reveal the object of his latest fantasies. Oh yes, he had every intention of making her his tonight.

* * *

After about 25 minutes I glanced at the clock ticking in the lower right corner of my screen. 5:52. I sighed and silently cursed the minutes for passing so slowly. I decided to stretch my curled legs for a moment and make myself a cup of tea. You know those moments where you have a really good stretch and make noises you only make when you stretch? Yeah I had one of those and it was extremely relaxing.

I walked to the kitchen and let the heels of my slippers drag on the floor. I lifted my glasses and was already feeling the tiredness creeping up even though it was only six o'clock as I rubbed at my eyes.

After I got the kettle on, my Harry Potter mug made its way to the counter along with the tea fixins. I was just placing a tea bag into the bottomless mug when the doorbell jerked me from my serenity. I set down the tea bag container and made my way to the front door.

I didn't bother looking through the peephole figuring it was a neighbour looking to borrow something. The door swung open and my eyes bugged out so far from their sockets I thought they would fall out. Standing there before me in a plaid collared shirt and jeans looking incredibly tempting was none other than Seth.

As soon as he saw my reaction his famous crooked smile danced across his face and I had to suppress a moan. Damn him for being so delicious. 'See something you like?' He smirked. I grinned back at him. 'As a matter of fact I do. Would you like to come in?' I was surprised at how normal my voice sounded, when my insides definitely did not feel normal.

For a moment I thought I saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes but that was quickly replaced with the usual mischievous glint. I decided not to dwell on it and shut the door as he walked past me. As he did I thought back to my project and how much harder it was going to be to complete it.

* * *

The next few chapters will be longer I promise! xo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I continued to wonder how I was going to finish my project with a sex god in my house and I decided to be blunt and let him know about it. 'You know I may not be very interesting this evening, I have to finish editing a short for my film class for tomorrow.'

He raised his eyebrows; I had obviously sparked his interest. 'Really? Well I could help you out if you like.' He smiled a sweet close-lipped smile and I sighed internally. "This man is going to be the death of me." I thought. I smiled back and agreed.

He made his way to the living room while I headed back to the kitchen to finish that cup of tea. I noticed I was a little shaky putting the sugar in and stopped myself. I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk in the living room without a good pep talk.

"Okay. He's not here with the goal of getting in my pants. I don't even know if he likes me that way. Probably not. I mean he's my uncle's boss." I nodded my head and silently encouraged myself to the living room. I walked in and he turned to look me up and down.

He met my gaze and he smiled again. I was a bit confused as to what he found so intriguing. 'What?' I asked smiling. 'Oh nothing.' He replied. 'I was just admiring your outfit. It leaves quite a bit to the imagination, but that's alright. My imagination is impressive.' I averted my gaze to the floor, blushing madly and giggled.

"Okay this is going to be harder than I thought." I realized. I remembered I was wearing my Stewie slippers and thought it odd to be in the same room as him, technically. I had always loved watching him do voices in interviews and things like that, and wondered if he would do any for me if I asked. I decided not to because it would probably make me seem like I'm only flirting with him to exploit him.

I looked up to see Seth staring at me and after kicking off the slippers, I took my place beside him on the couch.

* * *

Will things get steamy? Maybe. Maybe not. xo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As time passed and we got through more and more editing, we became much more comfortable around each other, even though I was careful not to make too much physical contact, afraid of what it might lead to.

He was showing me a new technique in my universities standard editing program that I was grateful he was familiar with. 'So now if you go edit, and sharpen, you'll see that the images will become much clearer. Here.' His hand reached for the track pad at the same moment mine did. Our hands almost seemed to melt together effortlessly. His right and my left intertwined so easily.

My breath hitched at the feel of his warm fingers and an almost inaudible moan escaped my lips. I turned my head to find him already staring at me. I gazed back into his eyes and spotted something familiar. My eyes widened at the realization. Lust. 'I - I' I tried to say something, anything but words were not computing in my brain.

A smile twitched at his lips as he leant forward and brushed them over mine. He hovered for a moment, driving my senses wild, almost testing to see if I would accept this advance. All at once I could feel his hot breath on my face, smell his cologne and almost taste his lips. A hungry growl escaped my throat before our lips crashed together in a fierce tangle of desire.

Yes.

I was definitely going to accept his advances tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Seth's POV**

The moment their hands made contact Seth knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. A small moan fell from her lips and he felt his pants become a bit tighter. Their eyes met and he leant forward hesitantly ghosting his lips over hers, waiting for her to accept him.

He smelled her perfume and could taste her sweet breath on his lips. He thanked the gods when she crashed her mouth to his in a lustful rage, unsure of how much longer he would have been able to control himself.

It was his turn to moan when he felt her straddle his hips, tangling her delicate fingers in his dark hair. She scratched her fingernails lightly on his scalp and he moaned into her lips. She took advantage of this and slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored.

Regaining his sense of composure he entered his tongue into this battle for dominance. When the need for air became too great, Seth released his mouth from hers and started planting short, wet kisses along her jaw and neck, receiving a very positive response.

He removed her sweater to give him better access, and had to pause. Hidden underneath her sweater was a fragile looking frame. Fair, creamy skin, pert breasts masked by a lacy black bra and a toned stomach. He groaned, leaned in to suck on her pulse point and raked his fingernails down her torso gently making her quiver and moan. He smiled into her flushed skin as she tilted her head back in pleasure.

An important question suddenly came to him and he stopped his actions, wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier, which won him a frustrated look.

'Sweetheart, I have to ask. Have you ever ... been with a man before?' At this a blush unrelated to her previous pleasure crept up into her cheeks and that was all the response he needed.

She looked down into their laps and played with her hands, but his finger under her chin brought her eyes to his. He placed one small, but passionate peck on her lips. 'I know you want me and I definitely know that I want you, so I will go very slow and I promise to try my best not to hurt you.' She smiled sweetly and nodded.

As he stared into her eyes, the expression in them changed to a devilish one. His usual confidence and charm returned and he flipped her onto her back. 'Then get ready for the time of your life sweet cheeks.' Peter added, making her giggle.

* * *

I feel like I should warn you, I feel like I am very awkward at writing sex scenes so please let me know how I do. xo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I landed on my back with a small thud and grabbed at every inch of his body that I could. As I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt I thought about my current situation, although slightly distracted by the taste and feel of his lips. A mere two weeks ago I was sitting in my room fantasizing about the man above me and here I am getting ready to fuck him.

I finally managed to push his shirt over his shoulders and I snaked my hands down to the snap of his jeans. I had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants when one of his delicious hands stopped me.

My eyes flew open as he retreated from my mouth and I moaned when I saw the hungry look his eyes possessed. 'Not yet babe. When I said we were going slowly I meant we were doing slow my way.' He tickled a finger down my torso and tucked it under the waistband of my leggings. I gasped at the sensation and felt him chuckle over me. He wrapped his hands over my hips and persuaded the cloth down and off my legs, flinging them who knows where.

He paused and dragged his gaze over my nearly naked body. The longer he looked the more self-conscious I became and before I could even try to stop it, that familiar blush became very noticeable. He leant down and kissed each of my cheeks, while reaching under me to unclasp my bra. Discarding it somewhere where it was quickly forgotten, he kissed and licked his way down to my right breast.

The way he was making me feel at this moment in time was incomparable to anything I could ever accomplish with my own touch. As a pink nipple disappeared into his wet cavern, I arched my back and dove my fingers into his hair, squealing. I felt him smile and he swirled his tongue over the bud.

As he repeated his actions to my left breast, I felt my arousal pooling between my legs. All at once I felt two fingers slip into my black thong and teased my slit, coating his fingers with my arousal. He lifted his head to my ear. 'Mmm, someone's excited I see.' he sucked on a sensitive spot below my earlobe and I whimpered. 'Please.' I whispered.

I felt his lips turn slowly up into a satisfied grin on my skin. 'Please what?' He slid a finger into me and I groaned, delighted by the sensation it created. 'Please, oh fuck, I need you.' I remembered that night when he teased me about loving his hands and a spasm of pleasure shot straight down to my core.

'You know,' he began whispering huskily in my ear. 'You never told me your favourite thing about me.' He purred. The vibrations of his voice tickled my cheek and I groaned. 'When-when I hear your voice against me, I want to fucking jump you.' He shoved a second finger into me and I shrieked, a thrill going through me at the contact.

He chuckled and kissed his way down my belly, slipping his tongue into my navel and sucking on it. I arched my back into his mouth, wanting, needing more contact. He continued his journey, but paused yet again at the hem of my thong. He skillfully took it in his teeth and dragged it down and off. He was about to descend on me when I stopped him.

* * *

How was that? I hope y'all liked it. xo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Seth's POV**

Seth was about to do what he had longed to do. He was about to pleasure the woman who brought pleasure to him. He had her right where he wanted her, but was stopped by a hand under his chin, bringing his gaze to hers.

His manhood twitched in its prison when he saw her glazed, lust-filled eyes. 'I want to go first.' She spoke clearly, surprisingly. However, before he could even think about responding, she added 'Pants off.' He decided it was best to not go against her wishes, so he reluctantly stood up and removed the loose jeans from his body.

He looked back at her for his next instruction, but found she was looking south of his torso. Her eyes were fixed hungrily on the very noticeable tent pole in his briefs. She licked her lips seductively. 'Sit down.' She commanded breathily. Without hesitation he took his seat. She put her knees on either side of his hips and placed three short kisses on his lips before sliding down his body and onto the floor in front of him. His heartbeat was increasing rapidly and he was getting impossibly hard for her.

He knew she was inexperienced but he also knew she wasn't going to let that stop her. She placed her palm on top of his bulge and rubbed up and down slowly. A throaty growl escaped his lips and he gripped the couch cushions. He looked down at her and saw her biting her lip and smirking at him. He twitched again. 'Do you like it?' she leaned down and placed kisses up his clothed shaft.

An unintelligible groan meaning to be words was all that came out. 'Oh fuck please. No more teasing.' She complied and hooked her thumbs into his waistband and encouraged the fabric off his body, his manhood springing free and standing proudly in front of her.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. He was a good 8 inches, and just perfectly thick. She lowered her head to the base and gave one strong lick up the shaft and pulled the head into her mouth. He hissed and smiled. No, he definitely knew her inexperience was not going to be a problem.

She swirled her tongue around his head and all he could do was groan. He curled his fingers through her hair and had to try not to push her, since this was her first time. Her lips descended on his long shaft and his eyes grew incredibly wide when he saw her take all of him in her mouth, almost with ease.

She contracted her throat around him and he involuntarily bucked his hips into her mouth. She held her ground. She came up and he fell from her mouth with a small pop. She took him in her right hand and began to pump him, with long firm strokes. He shifted and he could feel he was getting close. She suddenly swallowed him and his scream engulfed the room. He moaned as she cupped his balls and very softly fondled them in her left hand.

Her lips tightened around him and she sucked incredibly hard. He was coming undone. 'Ohh, babe I'm so close, so close.' One more suck was all it took for him to freeze in orgasm and spill himself down her throat. To his surprise she swallowed every drop he had to offer.

He opened his eyes not realizing how tight he had them closed and looked at his little minx. The glint in his eyes told her that she was about to receive full compensation. She came up and kissed him hard, bruising their lips, a hint of him still on her tongue.

* * *

I know I'm not very good at the whole steamy scene thing do don't go too hard on me! xo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

As I kissed him I thought about what I had just done. It wasn't nearly as bad as everyone has made it out to be. I actually enjoyed it. I giggled into his lips and slid my tongue across his lower lip.

He growled and I moaned, rocking my hips against his in desperate need of release. I was extremely aroused at this point and knew it wouldn't take much to send me to that happy place. He suddenly flipped me over and put his mouth to my ear, licking the shell. 'Does my little tease need to come?' he asked in that thick as honey voice that drove me wild. I could only nod my head in response. It wasn't enough; he was going to have me beg for what I wanted, needed.

He chuckled softly, sending sweet vibrations up and down my spine. I closed my eyes and arched my back, craving more. 'Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen.' He offered. 'Touch me. Please.' I half spoke, half moaned. And true to his word, his hand slid down my stomach and one delicious finger slid itself between my wet folds and teased.

It teased everywhere except where I needed it. I clawed his shoulders and bit my lip, staring into his eyes. 'Please.' I breathed out. His finger dipped into me ever so slightly and I convulsed. 'Oh god please! I need to come so bad. Taste me, fuck me just please. Please.' I begged like a slut and I didn't care.

He leaned once more down to my ear and said in Quagmire's voice 'As you wish. Giggity.' I giggled and gasped as he licked his way down my chest, my stomach, and he paused just above my waiting womanhood. He gave one strong lick from my slit to just under my clit and I shrieked out in pure ecstasy.

My hand flew down to his hair and teased his scalp. He flicked his tongue over my nub and my eyes rolled back into my head. One long finger slipped into me and slowly pumped in and out. I could feel him reach my barrier. Yes I am a virgin, I had dreamt of him taking my gift, never thinking it would happen, but was delighted by the turn of events.

He didn't go past it, though I knew it would happen sooner or later. A warm, fuzzy feeling began to grow in the pit of my stomach. Something I had never felt before. I felt my walls quiver around his finger. He could sense I was close and he added a second. My breathing was ragged and came out in moans. My face and chest flushed and I was so close. 'Oh, fuck. I'm - I'm..' I felt his lips tighten around my clit as he sucked the life out of the little bundle of nerves.

My fingers tightened in his hair and I screamed out in pure ecstasy as I felt myself pour past his fingers into his waiting mouth. He lapped up everything I gave him and kissed his way up my sweat-slicked body.

His lips came down on mine gently and I could taste myself on his tongue, which was surprisingly erotic. He climbed off of me and pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair.

* * *

I'm so curious to know what you guys think of this. Thanks to all who kept reading! xo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

We sat in silence as my breathing slowly returned to normal. I turned to look at the wall clock. It read 8:48. I yawned and its contagiousness spread to Seth who returned it.

'Did you want to spend the night?' I asked, expecting him to decline. He kissed my forehead and I could feel the smile on his face. 'I would love to.' My heart soared and I hugged him tight to me. 'You know, my bed is way comfier than the couch, and it's much more private.' I added while standing.

'Lead the way, tease.' He replied. I smiled and blushed, suddenly becoming very interested in my toes. I looked up at him and was caught in another breath taking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and with a squeal, he scooped me up in his arms. "I could get used to this." I thought.

We finally reached my room and took our time in climbing into bed. As my eyes drooped closed all I could think about was the presence of the man that I belonged to.

**Amanda's POV**

As the Mercedes pulled into the driveway behind Seth's Aston Martin at 9:30 Amanda could hardly contain her curiosity. She turned the key in the lock and was met by a completely dark, silent house.

She smiled to herself and instantly knew exactly what went down here earlier. She slipped off her shoes and soundlessly tiptoed to her cousins room and opened the door just enough to poke her head in.

Her heart melted at the sight. Her baby cousin and Seth were cuddled up to each other and were snoring softly, his arm wrapped protectively over her. She closed the door behind her and sighed. Her plan had definitely worked out the way she had hoped.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I know I'm sorry! xo


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a still dark bedroom. I felt a strong arm protecting my waist and I jumped, forgetting who was with me. Seth instantly jerked awake. 'Babe, what's wrong? Are you alright?' I smiled tiredly at his concern. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him. 'Yes, I'm sorry I woke you, I just had a nightmare.'

He sat up and positioned himself behind me and curled his hands over my shoulders and massaged them. I whispered out a moan and tried to control myself, but failed miserably as I was rapidly becoming aroused. He chuckled softly behind me and dipped his hands lower down my front. He teased my collarbones and I shivered.

His lips made sweet contact with the sensitive skin just below my earlobe and I couldn't handle anymore. I flipped around and straddled his hips, and felt his naked arousal pressing against my bare thigh. He growled as the slight touch excited him. We had agreed on no intercourse the first night together, but if he was prepared to throw that to the wind I would quickly follow suit.

To my sweet surprise he whispered 'Let's see how quiet we can be.' My heart fluttered at the vibration his voice created and the danger behind his words. If we woke up the rest of the house, we would definitely have a lot of explaining to do. I grinned back at him devilishly and bit my lip.

He laid me down and positioned himself over me, and placed his manhood at my waiting entrance. A sudden panic coursed through me as I braced myself for the pain. He must have felt me tense up because his lips touched mine. 'I promise I will try and make it as comfortable for you as possible.'

He kissed my lips as he thrust hard all the way into me, shattering my innocence. The pain was almost blinding and my eyes flew open and I accidentally bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a scream. Instead of a sound of pain I expected from him it was one of pleasure. Hidden under the pain a wave of pleasure ran through me.

He stayed very still for a moment allowing me to adjust to his size. A moment passed before he slowly began to move inside me. Small grunts of pain fell from my lips and I bit down on my own lip to muffle them. Slowly but surely the pleasure began to outweigh the pain.

I moaned out at him as quietly as I could manage and in return he started thrusting harder and faster. 'Oh god, so fucking big.' I managed in between groans. 'And you, my naughty lady, are incredibly tight.' He choked out. That sweetly familiar pressure was building up inside me and I was dangerously close to the edge.

My walls quivered around his aching member and he choked out a half groan and I could tell he was there too. He lifted my knee up to my chest, reaching deeper than before. 'Oh fuck, god yes. Oh, oh SETH!' I screamed out as I was thrown deliciously over the edge. He followed immediately after and I could feel his hot seed shoot deep within me and I moaned as we came down from our high.

As he pulled out of me and we cuddled up face to face, we laid in silence for a moment, staring at each other. It wasn't long before my eyelids got droopy and the last thing I saw before I drifted off into dreamland was his beautifully perfect smile.

* * *

I hope this isn't as awkward as I think it is..xo


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Seth's POV**

Seth opened his eyes the next morning and was met by an empty bed. A puzzled look crossed his face before he heard the shower down the hall. A smile replaced the confusion as he kicked off the sheets and pulled on his jeans.

He sat back down on the bed and rubbed at his eyes, clearing away the sleep, as the events from the early morning hours played back in his head and he sighed in content. He had finally found it. He had never understood what others meant when they talked about love at first sight or soul mates. He knew it had only been about 2 weeks since he had met her, but he knew there was something incredibly special about her and he wasn't prepared to let her get away.

Suddenly, he felt two hands slide down his chest from behind and kisses on his neck. 'Good morning.' Her voice rang through his ears. 'And good morning to you.' He smiled. 'You want to go down for breakfast?' She asked him. 'That would be great. Just let me pull on my shirt.' He replied. He stood, bent down to pick it up and turned as he was buttoning it up but froze.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. There in front of him was his naked lover spread out seductively on the bed, begging him, teasing him. "Go down for breakfast," he thought as a smirk toyed at his mouth. He had to show some kind of restraint here, unfortunately. Though that proved to be difficult as he felt his pants become two sizes too small very quickly.

'As much as I prefer this over toast, we should really go to breakfast or they'll suspect that we've been fucking like rabbits.' She sighed and got up to dress but not before he grabbed her in his arms and trapped her against his chest.

'But I promise,' he growled out, 'I'm taking you home tonight and we will fuck like rabbits. On the couch, the floor, even the dining table. I don't really care.' He ground his hips into her backside and they groaned simultaneously. She whimpered out at his dominating side. He licked her neck and suddenly backed away from her and she growled fiercely at the lack of contact.

He headed for the door. 'I'll see you at breakfast, beautiful.' He smiled cheekily before leaving her completely naked and completely aroused, her smile chasing him down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Amanda's POV**

When Seth came into the kitchen, Amanda had to stifle a giggle. Those two weren't the only ones who experienced the midnight monkey session. Something inside of her felt like she was supposed to feel awkward but it was pushed to the side by a feeling of triumph. She grinned as she was grating cheese for omelettes thinking about their budding romance.

As her cousin walked in, she heard them kiss and mutter to each other. A choked out laugh burst through her cousin as she was taking a sip of milk. Amanda had never felt as happy as she did right now. She added an egg to a hot frying pan as Seth spoke. 'So I was wondering if it would be alright if I stole this little one away for the day.'

Amanda turned to face the two of them and saw her cousin leaned against Seth on the counter. 'Oh I suppose that would be alright. What did you have in mind?' 'I was just going to give her a little tour of the Family Guy studios and have her come watch a recording.' She grinned. 'Oh that sounds wonderful! Well I hope you guys have a good time.' She heard her cousin mutter something just barely audible. Words couldn't be distinguished but she definitely heard something over the sizzle of the eggs.

'Hmm?' 'Oh, I was just saying that I would be spend...' Her voice faded out into that indistinguishable mutter again. 'What is it?' Amanda demanded with deep interest. 'She's trying to say that she's spending the night at my house tonight.' Seth replied. She saw her cousins hand squeeze his in thanks.

Amanda raised an eyebrow and smirked at her cousin. 'Oh yeah? You two uncomfortable doing the nasty here so you have to go somewhere private to get a good fucking in?' She teased. Her cousins mouth fell open as a deep blush cursed her cheeks and she thought she even saw a pink twinge in Seth's face.

She giggled. 'I'm kidding. I think it's great y'all are spending private time together. Now go. You're wasting daylight.' She shooed them out of the kitchen without breakfast to get ready for their day. She watched them walk down the hall.

Seth had his lips to his lovers ear and was whispering something obviously entertaining as she laughed and swatted his arm, which earned her a playful smack on her rear. She yelped as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

What do you guys think of the nameless baby cousin? Should I finally give her a name or leave her anonymous? xo


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

As I climbed into Seth's Aston Martin, I had to stare. It was a beautiful car. Leather interior, sleek controls, hard black on the outside. He climbed in after me and started the engine, making it purr. This car was so sexy. I leaned my head against the headrest and groaned. Seth looked over at me, smiled and revved the engine, sending excitement and another groan through me. He snickered and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

As we pulled into the Fox studios, there was so much to see. I looked at the buildings and people in and around them and was fascinated. I looked at the clock, remembering I had class at 4. It was only 10:30 and Seth promised me he would have me in class on time.

Walking into the studio was like a five year old walking into a huge toy store for the first time. Since it was still relatively early, there weren't many people there yet, but this was when the cast met in the recording booths and did their thing. Seth led me down into a quieter part of the studio and into a sort of gathering room.

I saw Alex Borstein, Seth Green, Mike Henry and Mila Kunis. I felt extremely star struck as I peered around Seth shyly. 'Hey guys. I hope you don't mind but I brought along the woman I was talking about today. She's just going to watch and take notes; she's an animation film student at the University.'

I blushed when Seth mentioned he had talked about me. He stepped to the side so everyone could see me. I was enveloped by a motherly hug from Alex and I graciously, yet awkwardly accepted it. Mila seemed a little bit apprehensive about me and just shook my hand and smiled. She was even more beautiful in person. Seth and Mike were more than friendly, cracking jokes that I quickly countered, much to their surprise.

'Alright,' Alex began. 'Since everyone's acquainted shall we get started?' This was where the real fun would begin. As Mike, Alex, Mila and Seth G. stepped into the booth, my Seth led me into the room where the director sits and observes things. I sat back quietly and watched, with great interest, Seth do his job.

While the talents inside the booth worked their magic they had been perfecting for so long, I had to smile. It was like watching a real life episode of Family Guy. I was so entranced by the scene in front of me that I jumped when I felt Seth take my hand. I looked at him and his smile was a mirror reflection of mine. Big and goofy. I scooted my chair closer to his and placed my other hand on top of ours.

As we shared a short moment of intimacy, neither of us noticed the glare we were receiving from Mila inside the recording booth.

* * *

Alright. So I'm all caught up with uploading the chapters that I had logged away. So it may take me more time to update. I promise our little lady will be named in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who is reading! xo


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

After about an hour of recording, the gang took a little break and headed out for coffee. Mila hung back and I took this as an opportunity to get to know her better, given our wary introduction.

We walked down the hall into an empty conference room and sat in an awkward silence for probably 5 minutes before she broke it. 'What's your angle on Seth? What are you planning to do?' I had to take a moment to think about the question. 'I'm not really sure what you mean. I really like him and I genuinely care for him.' 'That's what the last one said too, before she chopped him up and dumped him on the curb.' She replied. I was flabbergasted that she would say such a thing.

'I'm not like the other women he's been with.' I began. 'And I can assure you that I intend to stay with him. No matter what.' Mila paused and looked down at her hands.

'I just don't want to see him get hurt again. He's been with all of these whores and women who just want to take advantage of his fame and fortune. I tried to be there and tell him that every one of them was a mistake, but he wouldn't listen. Christ, I've known the man for 13 years and he still won't listen. He is such a sweet and genuine man, but sometimes he lets his affections go to the wrong person too easily.' I completely understood where she was coming from.

In an attempt to show her that I was genuine in my promise to stay by his side I held my left hand to my chest and my right in the air. 'I, Calleigh Jennings, promise to stay by Seth MacFarlane's side; through thick and thin, no matter what.' Earning a small smile from Mila I could sense I was beginning to get through.

'Well that's a good thing to hear.' A deep voice rang from the entry. We turned and saw Seth holding two cups of the magical brown liquid in his hands. I took mine with a kiss. 'So, everyone's heading down to the cafeteria to grab some food, and I thought you ladies would like to join us.' Standing, we each took an arm and together we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria reminded me of The Big Bang Theory where the four guys sit in their universities cafeteria. I sat between Seth, and Mila, who I had a feeling I was going to become close with.

We all had an excellent time throwing around ideas and jokes for the show. I swear I have never laughed as hard as I did when I witnessed first-hand Mike Henry do his Consuela. When Seth countered "Consuela" as Peter, Mila and I might as well have been rolling around on the floor in laughter.

When everyone finished eating, we headed back to the studio to finish recording the first half of the episode. However, even though I had talked to Mila about me being serious with staying with Seth, I couldn't shake the feeling that she still didn't trust me. "All in good time," I tried to comfort myself.

* * *

Our lady has finally been named! Yaaay! What do you guys think of her name? And the little bit of tension between her and Mila? Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I love you all. xo


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Seth's POV**

As 2:30 rolled around, Seth knew he had to get Calleigh to class on time. 'Well, I think I should be getting this little one to class.' This earned him groans from the recording booth. It made him extremely happy to hear this because he knew he had found someone incredibly special. Everyone loved her, although he still wasn't sure about Mila. "She'll come around once she sees how happy we are." He assured himself.

His lover made her way around the booth giving everyone hugs and goodbyes. Alex loved her like a daughter and she had only known her for a few hours. Seth and Mike were the same. As he watched Calleigh circle the room and hug his best friends he couldn't help but think about the future.

She was so unlike any of the other women he dated. Something the others lacked was warmth and a true love for the people around them. Looking at Calleigh, she seemed about ready to burst with care and compassion. He looked five years into the future and he could see the pair engaged and living together. He could see the wedding. The children. Growing old together was something that would give him true happiness. At this moment in time, Seth was truly, very happy.

A smile spread across his face thinking about how much he cared for her. Even as she came round to Mila, she received a hug and knew that being the only woman to ever get that much from her, she was a keeper. Walking down the hall, she laced her delicate fingers into his and squeezed his hand gently.

Seth stopped and brought her in front of him and held her close. 'I am so happy that I found you.' He started. She smiled and broke their gaze, looking down at his chest. 'I don't know how to even begin explaining these 2 weeks. I know it hasn't been very long, but I feel something that I haven't felt before.' She replied.

Calleigh lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. Seth leaned in and kissed her with such care and so gently she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. For him, there was nowhere in the world he would rather be than with her at this moment. 'Hey guys, come take a look at this, the lovebirds are sucking face!' Seth Green shouted.

Seth and Calleigh jumped away from each other, both shocked from the outburst. They looked in the direction of the shit disturber and sure enough there were four faces poking out the door and smiling at them.

* * *

**Calleigh's POV**

Pulling into the University parking lot, I started to become a little bit uneasy. There were probably 500 students out in the lot and Seth was driving me to school. The last thing I wanted was to attract unwanted attention.

However, with Seth's Aston Martin, that proved to be very difficult. Even though he pulled into the quietest part of the lot, the kids stared as if one of the teachers were streaking through the parking lot. I didn't look at any of them through the windshield. I looked at the dash and started blushing for some unknown reason.

'Relax babe. It'll be fine.' He tried to reassure me. I became a little less optimistic as a few people started to come closer. I knew I had to get out of the car and get him out of the lot. 'I should go, before people start asking questions or whatever crazy fans do.' He smiled and I planted a kiss on it.

I stepped out and ignored everyone who tried to talk to me. A familiar voice stopped me and I turned. It was my best friend Ellen Werner. Ellen and I go all the way back to kindergarten and have stayed close ever since I gave her my extra chocolate chip cookie. She caught up to me and the look on her face told me I had a terrifying amount of explaining to do.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing a softer side to Seth. I hope you guy enjoyed reading it. I'm starting to wonder if my story is getting too long and boring and if I should end it soon. Let me know. xo


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Mila's POV**

As Mila walked into her house, she slammed the door behind her. She was livid. She shoved her keys into her purse and rammed it into the closet and stalked up the stairs to her room.

Stepping into her room, she remembered the fake smiles, laughs and hugs she had dished out to Calleigh earlier. She made a face and rolled her eyes remembering her. Seth had done it again. He had failed to see what was right in front of him almost every day, once again, and had gone and snatched up another mistake.

Ever since Mila had met MacFarlane in 1999, she always had a thing for him. At first it started out as a schoolgirl crush. However as she progressed into her late teens and early twenties, it became more than a crush. Being around him so often recording and working, but also going out with the group had made her fall deeply in love with this man. When Family Guy got cancelled in 2002, she took it as an opportunity to try and get past this. However, the three years apart only made her heart grow fonder.

Ever since he became more popular, he went through woman after woman after woman, each of them leaving him more heartbroken than the last, and it broke Mila's heart just as much as Seth's. No one but herself knew about her love for her boss, and that sometimes proved to be more difficult than not having him because she had no one to talk to or gain advice from.

Changing into a sweater and comfy jeans, she called up Alex for a girl's night. She needed someone to help her forget the pain. The women agreed to meet at Mila's at 7:30, in half an hour. Mila didn't know what she was planning on doing tonight, but she had a feeling it would include a lot of alcohol and a lot of confessing.

Alex had always been like a second mother to her ever since she joined the Family Guy team. She acted as mother, counsellor, best friend and even a shoulder to cry on. The pair knew each other like the back of their hand. Picking up the phone again and ordering Chinese, Mila couldn't help but feel uneasy about finally telling someone her deepest and darkest secret.

One thing she was certain of was that she would never envy Calleigh, and if she thought she could toy with Seth's heart, she had another thing coming.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Alex bounded up the porch and turned the key in the lock in a rush to get through and answer the phone. Two, three rings went by and she had one more before it went to the answering machine. Bounding through the door and throwing her bag to the side, she slipped and caught her balance. 'Holy shit.' She muttered.

She Superman-leapt through the air onto the couch and picked up the phone. 'Hello?' She answered with as much breath as she could muster. It was Mila.

As the conversation progressed and the women made plans to get together later, Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, she had been in love with Seth pretty much since the moment she had met him. Mila had no clue that she knew, but how could she not? The loving looks, friendly touches and willingness to do whatever it took for him to notice her.

She was lucky that the men of the Family Guy cast were as clueless as socks, or else she would probably be teased to no end. 'Alright sweetheart, I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye.'

Alex felt horrible for Mila and the struggle she's gone through for the past decade, but felt even worse for her when she remembered the major chemistry happening between Seth and Calleigh. Obviously she loved Calleigh just like another daughter. She was so sweet and was genuine with Seth. She had a feeling this was going to be more than just a 2 week fling.

* * *

I created this and even I feel sad for Mila. I hope this story is enjoyable for everyone to read as much as it is for me writing it. I really am thankful for everyone who has read this and reviewed this. You guys have no idea what this means to me, thank you to everyone. xoxoxoxo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I never thought that class could go so slowly. It didn't help that I had a teacher similar to the one in Ferris Bueller's Day Off: monotonous voice, dull expression, and the ability to put his students to sleep within minutes.

Letting my mind wander I thought back to this morning, when Seth promised me a rather interesting evening. Knowing my overnight bag was packed in his car, all we had to do was make it to his place without fully devouring each other on the way. I smiled and dreamt about the things that I would do to him. A particularly naughty act came to mind involving rope and chocolate sauce and I covered my cheeks to hide the blush. Ellen, however, knew me much better than I gave her credit for. She elbowed me in the ribs and I looked over at her innocently. She had an "I know what you're thinking" smirk on her face and pushed a small piece of paper over to my side of the table. It read: _You have to tell me __everything_. "Oh god, this should be interesting." I thought, and suddenly the teacher became the most interesting person in the world.

* * *

When the bell rang, dismissing students at 7:30, not one of us hesitated in packing and bolting for the door, desperate to hear a voice with some emotion. I didn't bother trying to escape Ellen, so I walked with her silently until she was ready to explode with anticipation.

'Okay, I'm dying to know here. Who dropped you off and how do they know you well enough to bring you to school?' Ellen started eagerly. I smiled and looked at her. 'Okay, don't think I'm lying, because really you can't make this shit up. The man who brought me was none other than Seth MacFarlane.' I could've sworn I heard Ellen's jaw hit the ground and her eyes pop out of her skull.

'Shut. Up.' She responded. 'How did you two finally meet? Was it Amanda? I'll bet you it was Amanda.' She was half talking to me and half talking to herself at this point. She was the only one besides my two cousins who truly knew the full extent of my fascination with Seth, so naturally this was to be expected. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. I asked Seth to pick me up around 7:45 and that was five minutes from now.

'Alright, he's coming to get me in five minutes so if you have any questions I would get them out now.' I proposed. Her eyes widened a bit and she spouted off the first one in no time.

'Did Amanda set you two up?'

'Yes.'

'Have you two kissed yet?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Was it incredible?'

'Mind-blowing.'

'Has he slept at your house?'

'Yup.'

'Have you slept at his?'

'It's happening tonight.'

'Have you done the deed?'

'Ellen!'

'What? It's a valid question.'

I sighed. 'Well if you must know yes we have and I think that he may be more addicting than cocaine. He's just so, caring and loving. He's passionate, soft and just perfect.' I started to get lost in my own little world; so lost that I didn't notice the change in expression in Ellen's face as I was gushing about Seth until she snapped her fingers.

My cheeks turned scarlet faster than you can say embarrassed. He must have known somehow because I felt two cool hands on my cheeks and he chuckled. 'No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. Surely you must know I feel the same way about you.' Soft lips made contact with the top of my head and I turned to hug him.

I pressed my nose into his chest and inhaled. Behind my closed eyelids, my eyes rolled back while my nose orgasmed. I pulled back and kissed him. We both smiled into the short, but passionate kiss.

Remembering where I was I quickly pulled back and turned around to face Ellen. A sweet smile graced her face. 'Adorable. Now go. Before you ravish each other in the parking lot you dirty things.' I giggled and Seth dragged his fingers up and down my spine, making me shiver. "His house better not be far." I thought with a cheeky smile as we said goodbye to Ellen and headed off.

* * *

I really, really tried for a longer chapter this time. I hope you guys enjoy this one! I particularly enjoyed writing this one, not really sure why but I think I liked bringing in a best friend. Thanks everyone for reading! xo


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Seth's POV**

Driving down Hollywood Boulevard at 7:45 Seth didn't remember it being so long on the way to the University. He gave a frustrated sigh as another red light made their trip that much longer. Calleigh touched his thigh. He looked over into her smile and he couldn't help but return it. 'Soon.' She said. He groaned. He swore he was melting under her touch.

A small giggle bubbled up from Calleigh and she slid her hand closer to his steadily growing member. He fidgeted in his seat and had to fight to not step on the gas when the light turned green. She must have noticed his unnerved state because she breathed out 'would you like me to stop?' in his ear. She dragged her index finger over his bulge and he struggled to keep his eyes from closing. 'You have no idea how much I would like you to continue, love, however I would like to bring you home alive. It should be about 10 more minutes. I promise.'

He looked at her while making his promise and he saw her shift in her seat, obviously getting more and more aroused. She looked beautiful in a light sweater, perfectly tight jeans, white sneakers and her hair tied back in a braid. Just because she couldn't pleasure him, didn't mean he couldn't pleasure her; if not physically. 'Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we do get home?' He growled.

Her eyes, which had fluttered closed, snapped open and she turned her head to stare at him. His gaze never left the road, which was difficult to do. 'What?' She whispered so low, he had to assume that she had said it. 'I'm making you mine. I'm going to love you until you can't spell your own name.' A whimper fell from her lips and she dragged her hand across her neck, unsure of what to do with herself.

Seth looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. The rest of the ride was left in silence. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife. Seth wanted nothing more than to pull into his driveway and pull into Calleigh. He snuck glances at her and she was rubbing her inner thigh with her thumb, secretly driving him wild. She closed her eyes and her brow furrowed as she bit her lower lip, obviously captured by a daydream.

* * *

**Calleigh's POV**

As we finally pulled into his driveway my mouth fell open as my eyes attempted to take in the sight before me. The driveway alone was enough to woo me. Gorgeous shrubbery and a perfectly mowed lawn greeted me and a not-so-modest house was perched tastefully in the center.

Seth cut the engine and we sat in the silence, letting it consume us. 'It starts now,' was the only warning I had before he was upon me. His lips crashed to mine deliciously as my back was pressed into the door of the car. I gasped in surprise as I was dropped off into pleasure. His hands snaked down around my waist and ghosted over me, touching me just enough to let me know he was there, yet not enough to satisfy my growing need.

I gripped the front of his shirt, letting my nails dig into his chest and started kissing his jaw and neck. I knew I found a sweet spot when a gasp fell from him, so I nipped and sucked at it, driving him wild.

He suddenly climbed off of me and I worried I had done something wrong, so I didn't look at him even though I knew he was staring to me. I could feel his eyes blazing trails along my body. 'Inside. Now.' He breathed out. I lifted my eyes to his and was physically shaken by the look in his. He looked about ready to fuck anything that moved.

A smirk crawled onto my mouth and I raised my eyebrow. I made a point of very slowly, and as sexually appealing as possible, getting out of the car. I gave him a very nice view of my backside as I was climbing out, and his response was very verbal and very positive.

Walking up the short driveway to the door I turned, only to be met once again by his sweet lips. I let my arms drape around his neck as we kissed, and I heard a key in the lock. I smiled against his mouth and put even more passion into the kiss. The door opened behind me and I pulled him inside by the shirt with a dirty smirk pasted on my face.

* * *

I'm sorry to leave you like this! I have a question though. I have another idea for a Seth fanfic and I've already written the first chapter, and I'm wondering if I should post it or just leave it at this one. I will try and update again soon! xo


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The door didn't even have time to close before we were on each other like mud on a pig. The taste of his lips had me drowning in him and the touches on my body had me melting underneath them.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me by the rear so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I smiled as I felt the bulge in his trousers and I bucked my hips into his, and received a bite to the lower lip. I moaned as he carried me upstairs. He turned left and I was settled down onto the largest and most comfortable bed I had ever been on.

He stood at the foot as I rolled onto my hands and knees and rested my chin on his stomach. 'See anything you like?' I bit my lip and wiggled my butt around, watching him squirm. He shifted from one foot to the other, obviously trying to contain his extra baggage. I kissed down his clothed stomach and onto his jeans, ever so lightly placing one on the tent pole. He hissed and choked out a groan, as words didn't seem to be registering at the moment.

I unbuckled his belt and grabbing the two ends, I pulled him onto the bed and pushed him into the pillows. A lust filled smirk swallowed his features. I had both knees on either side of his hips and I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and very slowly peeled it off of my body and dropped it over the edge delicately, my eyes never leaving his.

He went to do the same, but instead of reaching for his shirt, his teasing hands gripped my hips and forced me underneath him, his face inches from mine. 'A tease like you deserves to be punished. Such a naughty girl, preventing me from doing my work today with thoughts of you. Entertaining thoughts they were, though.'

I whimpered and chewed my lip desperately as his finger danced across my torso. 'I imagined you sprawled out on my desk as I fucked you senseless. I couldn't contain myself. I left the room and went to my office so I could release the tension you secretly built within me.' He bit down gently on my pulse point and I screamed out in pleasure.

Thinking of him pleasuring himself in his office while thinking of me had thoroughly drenched my panties and his seductive voice in my ear had me close to my own release.

His finger dipped into the front of my jeans and I held my breath, desperately awaiting his next move. He skillfully undid my jeans one-handed and with my help, they departed my body. Groping down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, I coaxed it off his body and kissed his neck and chest as a finger slid under my panties and teased my folds gently.

I bit on his collarbone and he accelerated his finger. I arched my body up into him as my hand snaked between our bodies and down to his jeans button. They slid open and my hand drove down into his boxers and to his money spot. I stroked him and with every rub my clit got a flick in return.

I kept stroking and he kept flicking and soon enough, we were one sweaty ball of ecstasy. His relentless assault on my clit had my breathing erratic and my heartbeat going a mile a minute. It wasn't long before I was thrown over the edge and all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut, dig my nails into his back and scream his name into his neck. As I came down from my high, my eyes fluttered open and widened when I saw the sight before me.

Seth had removed his pants and boxers and was kneeling in front of me and was standing proud. 'And what do you plan to do with that Mr. MacFarlane?' I smirked. 'Well, first I thought I would use it to take you on the bed, then maybe the shower, and if you're really lucky, I've heard the kitchen table is surprisingly quite a comfortable place to fuck.'

He matched my smirk with his own as I flinched at his cuss. Hearing his deep bedroom voice was already enough to drive me crazy but when that was paired with such a dirty word I bit my lip and tried to hold back a moan. Unfortunately, Seth picked up on my arousal and wasted no time in teasing me about it.

'Oh, does my baby get wet when she hears a fucking curse word?' He crawled to me and positioned himself at my entrance, and I could practically feel his member throbbing against me. I whimpered pathetically and scratched my neck in desperation. 'Such a dirty girl. So wet when I say fuck,' my womanhood twitched in anticipation.

'Just so you know,' he began, lowering his mouth down to my ear and caressing it with his hot breath, 'I am going to fuck you so hard you may find it difficult to stand up properly.' He plunged into me with no warning and I screamed out in pure pleasure.

The friction in that one thrust had me a blubbering mess underneath him. I wiggled my hips immediately not wanting to waste any time. He started out with slow, gentle pulses and gradually worked his way up to thrusts that had me moaning loudly into him.

He pulled out, but before I could cry out at the empty feeling, he flipped me to my hands and knees and entered me from behind, practically making my eyes pop out of their sockets. He was reaching deeper than ever and hitting an extremely sweet spot within me. 'Oh Calleigh,' he grunted out. 'Fuck Seth, harder!' I cried, and I could tell both of us were dangerously close to climaxing.

He reached one hand down to play with my clit and I was done. His name fell from my lips in a strangled shriek as I felt my essence pour onto him and drip down my thighs. His hands gripped my hips as he was also thrown into his first of many orgasms that night.

* * *

I am really, really sorry about not updating sooner! I had two family reunions in one weekend and I was swamped with work. I've already started on the next chapters of both stories so you won't have to wait as long for the next one! Thank you all for being so patient! xo


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Mila's POV**

Mila flicked through Netflix while nursing a tub of Ben and Jerry's. Alex had left hours ago and she sat in her home all alone. She settled for 'Where The Heart Is' and thought about earlier.

Alex had shown up and for the first time in a long time she was feeling relieved. They sat down Mila had poured her heart out to the mother figure. She told her when she first started having feelings for their boss and Alex had shocked her saying she had known all along. When asked she replied, 'You just know these things. I could tell by the way you looked at him, acted around him, even spoke to him. Sometimes I could swear you were undressing him with your eyes.' She had blushed at this statement and slowly realized how Alex, a woman who probably had much experience with this type of thing, had picked up on her lust.

Watching Natalie Portman so in love with Dylan Bruno got Mila a bit misty eyed. Just like her, Natalie was trying her hardest to get him to be in love with her, only to have him abandon her for another. She lazily slipped her spoon through her ice cream, barely paying attention to the movie anymore.

Her eyelids began to get heavy and she looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. 'Shit.' She muttered. She was supposed to be at work for 8 that morning. Fatigue and the stress of the day had finally begun to take its toll on her and she closed the tub of ice cream, turned off the Xbox and trudged her way to the kitchen.

Closing the freezer door, she tripped on her sweatpants while walking to the stairs. She caught herself on the wall and made her way to the bedroom half asleep. Barely making it up the steps, she once again tripped on the threshold to her room. She tumbled down awkwardly onto her bed and let the tears flow. 13 years of heartache and disappointment was finally beginning to catch up with her.

As each tear rolled down her cheek a fresh memory of her love blazed through her mind. She remembered when they had first met in her audition for Family Guy. She had purposely not enunciated enough and didn't speak as clearly as she should have, just so she could keep coming back to hear his voice.

The day she found out she was hired, her heart soared and she thought she would finally have a chance with him. However, he started going out with a bimbo that, in the end, only really wanted him for his money. Just like every other girl that came in and out of his life.

She wondered what he didn't see in her. She was there for him whenever he felt like shit, she was his shoulder to cry on, and she had even stayed by him when they were arguing. Her fitful sobs came in earnest now as she fully realized he would never love her in return.

She knew Calleigh was the one for him. She could tell by the way they looked at each other. The intimate gazes they held only for one another. Mila didn't really hate her. Her envy brought a wedge between them. She would love it if they became friends, it was certainly possible. She was beautiful, funny, kind, and everyone at the studios loved her, and she was determined to as well, for Seth.

Mila lifted her head and wiped away a sticky tear. She made a silent pledge to herself. "I am going to move on from him. I am not going to let this hinder my work, or personal relationships. Walking into that studio tomorrow I will be perfectly calm and collected, with no thoughts of Seth other than 'he's-my-boss thoughts." Scooching up to where her pillow lay, she rested her tired head on the cushiony sanctuary and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mila woke the next morning to the buzzing of her cellphone. A lazy hand reached over and answered. 'Hello?' She croaked out. 'Where the hell are you?' A voice barked out. Mila's eyes shot open. 'Who is this?' 'It's Alex. We've all been waiting for you for a half hour. We were supposed to begin recording at 8:30 and it's currently 9:07. Seth hasn't shown up yet, he's probably still with Calleigh, but I suggest you hightail it over here before he does or face the wrath of -'

Mila didn't hear the rest because she flung the phone from her hand and threw on comfy jeans and a t-shirt, brushed her teeth, tossed her hair into a pony, and was in the car faster than she thought she could manage.

Pulling into her parking spot, she saw Seth pull up as well. Discreetly looking to the passenger seat she saw it was empty. "Well this should makes things at least a little easier." She thought as se climbed out.

'Morning Mila,' Seth's voice rang out with a smile. She flashed a smile as well and walked toward him. 'And good morning to you Seth,' she added cheerfully. They walked into the building together making small talk and laughed the whole way, with Mila's silent pledge lodged at the front of her brain.

* * *

I am so, so sorry I didn't update sooner. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really will try and update sooner this time! xo


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**(_3 years later_)**

I paced around the kitchen that Seth and I had shared for a year now, anxiously waiting for him to return home. The news I had finally got the nerve to tell him had been bubbling inside me for about two weeks and I just couldn't keep it from him any longer.

I had told Amanda of course, she was like my sister, and I had told my aunt in hopes of getting advice. Of course, telling Seth would not be an easy thing to do. I was terrified of this ending our relationship and causing negative shit. As i heard the knob to the front door turn from the entry my heart crunched. I walked to the door as he stepped inside and I tried to keep my breathing very normal. He walked to me and gave me a kiss. 'Hi sweetie, how was work?' I asked. 'Oh it was good, we finished the rest of that episode and it's ready to be put on the air in a couple of weeks.' He smiled. 'That's great!' I replied, although my face must have given me away because his smile faltered a touch.

'What's the matter?' He asked, suddenly sounding worried. 'I have something to tell you. Drop off your things first and I'll meet you in the living room.' I turned and went to sit down on the couch, leaving him to do his thing before he joined me.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

As Seth walked to the hallway, he felt worry. He was worried that what his girlfriend was about to tell him was that she was leaving him. He put his keys and wallet down on the counter and made himself a scotch on the rocks. He stood there and took a couple of sips from it before joining Calleigh in the living room.

She smiled at him as he entered and sat down. She took the drink from his hand, set it down and took his hands in hers. She looked at him with an unreadable gaze. He prepared himself mentally for the break up. He didn't know what changed in their relationship that made her want to leave all of a sudden. He didn't know how he would handle living on his own again. His house seemed ten times bigger when there was no one there to share it with.

He bit his lower lip to prevent his emotions from playing out on his face. 'Seth, I want you to know that this was just as shocking for me as it will be for you.' "Oh god, here it comes." He thought. He set up his emotional wall so he wouldn't break down until after she left.

'I love you more than anything, and that's why I thought you should know that..' she continued. This suspense was killing him. Why couldn't she be kind and just do it quick and get it done?

'I'm pregnant.'

Seth's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly.

* * *

Okay I really feel like an asshole for not updating in so long. And also for the short chapter..but I've already started the next chapter so it should be up within a week, I promise! Thank you all for being so patient. xo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

As I stood glued to the spot, wringing my hands nervously, I carefully studied Seth's face. His brow turned down slightly for a moment, then relaxed, and his lips parted as a corner of his mouth turned up into a goofy grin. I slowly smiled back at him as he kneeled in front of me, lifted my shirt and kissed the barely there baby bump.

Feeling him on me and our child made me more emotional than I anticipated as a wrenching sob shook my body. Seth immediately stood up with a look of worry on his face. 'Hey, hey, what's wrong beautiful?' His voice was tainted with concern. I wiped an escaped tear from my cheek and looked at him for a minute.

'I just, I'm so happy. 5 years ago I never imagined myself in the position I am now, and now that it's real, I couldn't imagine my life to be any different. I mean, I'm with the man of my dreams, and I'm having his baby in eight months. Nothing in my life has ma-' I was cut off suddenly by Seth's kiss. His hands cupped my face ever so gently as his lips made delicate contact with mine, soft and loving. I relaxed into it, and let my hands clasp behind his back.

Breaking away with a need to breathe, Seth buried his face in the crook of my neck. Pressing his lips against my flesh, he whispered 'Every minute that we've ever spent together has made me a different man. Before I met you, I was a depressed cartoon writer, sleeping around with nothing to live for.' He pulled away from me, reached into his pocket and lowered himself to one knee. 'Walking into your house on the night we met, I had no idea I was walking into the rest of my life.' My lips parted and tears welled up once again. 'And it would be an honour if you would take me as your husband.'

The small box that was in his pocket was opened to reveal a delicate, yet stunning engagement ring. 'Calleigh Jennings, will you marry me?' Small sobs took over me as a hand covered my mouth in an attempt to calm them, although it was a lost cause when I felt hot tears stream down my face. 'Yes, yes, yes.' I cried out. I fell to my knees and threw my arms around his neck, and cried tears of happiness.

As the tears kept coming, Seth lowered us to the floor, and we lay there side by side. It took several minutes for me to calm down enough to answer his question. 'When do I get to be a father?' I smiled an open hearted smile and replied 'In about eight months. I just found out I was 3 weeks along 2 weeks ago, and I've been trying to get up the courage to tell you since then.'

A puzzled look then crossed his face. 'Howcome it took so long?'

The question was innocent enough, however, it still made me nervous to answer. 'I..' I had to pause for a moment to collect my thoughts. 'I was worried it would be a deal breaker. We had never discussed the topic of children because one, we weren't married or engaged then, and two, I didn't know how you would react.'

A look of soft understanding extended across his features and he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

'The truth is, is that I never truly knew if I would ever be ready for, or even want children. But now, now I have my own growing inside the one person whom I am spending the rest of my life with, and there is nothing that could even come close in comparison. The last half hour of my life has been one of the best of my life.'

Before he could say more, I pressed my lips to his in such a passionate embrace, my breath was taken away. When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads together, and Seth's hand met with my bump and left it there. It was hours before we moved from our spot on the floor, and even when we did move, the contact was never broken.

* * *

Alright, well. I have been the biggest asshole on the face of the earth because it's literally been months since I touched this story. I am really, really sorry about the ridiculous hiatus and promise to keep up the the last few chapters of Seth and Calleigh's story. So read, review, tear me a new one if you want. And I love each and every one of you that has read and re-read this story. I mean you guys are still coming back to it and it's been almost a year since I first posted it, and I want to say a huge, huge thank you to everybody.


End file.
